Angel of Mine
by frozentears596
Summary: Sasuke's a forgetful moron. Naruto's in love with him and overhears a conversation he has with someone. The person says something about Naruto being in danger but Sasuke denies it. What could possibly be going on?
1. Mistakes

Hey everyone! ^^ Okay, well I know I haven't updated I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT in a while I've had so much to do lately. The reason I'm posting this is because I had the idea and really wanted to post it before I forgot but don't worry I'll get chapter 4 for the other story in soon, promise! But anyways, enjoy this! =)

* * *

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

_His beautiful, silk white wings lay broken and blood drenched. Clothes tattered, eyes shut. Not a sound resided from his body. Not a breath, nor a heartbeat. Just silence. Above him was a raven haired boy, crying and resting his head on the fallen angel's body. The boy was on his knees and had just raised his head up to the dark and ominous sky. He screamed until there was not a breath left in his lungs. A few muffled sobs escaped after that but then all was silent. Dead silent. The raven haired boy stood up and gazed at the limp life form lying in front of him. Slowly and gracefully he picked the blonde angel up, bridal style, and carried him away into his home. _

_Once inside he laid the body on his bed, resulting in blood stained sheets. Yet, at this moment, the boy could care less. Reaching for a towel, he cleaned up the blood surrounding the angel's delicate facial features. He whispered into the blonde's ear as if he could be heard._

"_You always were a dobe…" holding back a sob he continued, "But why save me?" _

_The raven stroked his darling's cheek, praying that this was another one of his sick jokes. Hoping that when he turns around the normally hyper-active boy will jump up, tackling him to the ground. But as much as he hoped and prayed and wished…nothing. His love just laid there. Lifeless. Emotionless. Gone. _

_This was his fault entirely. Everything that had happened before this moment replayed in his head, mocking him. Torturing him. Causing the raven to shriek out in pure horror and anguish. Tears streamed down his already tear streaked face. A tight pain enveloped his chest, making him clutch it. He remembered every second of pain his love had gone through until the very end. And for what? For someone like him. Someone that didn't deserve love in the first place but received it in abundance from his little blonde dobe. Nothing felt right. Everything in the room was spinning and he couldn't take it. _

_Grabbing the gold ring his darling had given him a month ago, he started at his angel's body then at the mirror in front him. Sasuke took a deep breath and tossed it at the mirror. It shattered. Shards of glass flew everywhere yet somehow they all avoided the raven's body. He fell to the ground, staring into oblivion. _

"_Naruto…" The name was slightly audible, as Sasuke whispered before blacking out. _

*************

"SASUKE!!!!! OPEN UP!!!" A hyper voice called from behind the Uchiha's door. The raven had overslept but didn't really care since it was Saturday morning. He dragged himself to the door, trying to wash the nightmare he had just had out of his head.

"Moron, what do you want? It's early." Naruto just grinned.

"What? You forget what today is?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tried to think about any possible significance of the day. While he was thinking the moron had already walked in, giving the raven no chance to object.

"Uh, yeah. What? Annoy your boyfriend day?" A chuckle escaped from the blue-eyed boy.

"Nope. That's _every_ day! Hehe, but you seriously don't know what today is? It's May 8th…ring a bell?" The sleepy boy scratched his head and thought but nothing came to mind. In the end he just shrugged and walked over to his couch, plopping down next to Naruto.

"Nah. So what's so special that you had to wake me up for?" The blonde pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. Did Sasuke forget already? "What?"

"Nothing…" He mumbled, turning away from his too forgetful boyfriend. It was their two year anniversary and he had forgotten! How does anyone forget something so important???

"Look babe. I'm sorry. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke tried to get his blonde to not be so upset so he pulled him closer, squeezing the boys ass in the process.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, surprised at the gesture. A husky laugh escaped the raven's mouth.

"You gonna tell me what I forgot? Or do I have to do _something_ to get it out of you?" he whispered in his moron's ears. He almost gave in but stopped himself when he realized what Sasuke was trying to do.

"NO! If you can't figure it out then…then…I'm leaving." Naruto stated this so defiantly and seriously that Sasuke didn't believe it until the guy got up and started to walk for the door. Slowly, but he was really going to leave. Before he walked out though, he turned to Sasuke and stated, "Figure it out. I'll be back tonight and if you don't remember by then…well…we're done." And with that he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

**Sasuke's POV**

"What the hell just happened?" I asked out loud to myself. One second I was going to kiss him and the next he was gone! He walked out and slammed the door! What the hell!

Running my hands through my coarse black hair, I got up off the couch and headed to my phone. All the important stuff I couldn't remember was in the calendar so whatever the hell was so important about today is bound to be in there. Flipping it open, I quickly found the date and stared in disbelief. One word stared back at me.

_Anniversary._

Shit. So that's what the moron was all pissed about. And it's our two-year anniversary! Damnit…how did I manage to forget that? It's so important. He's going to kill me if I don't make it up to him somehow. There's no way I'm losing my dobe. I've got…about three hours until he'll be back. So three hours…well…here goes nothing.

**Naruto's POV**

He's ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Usually I'M the one who forgets things, not him!

"_Figure it out. I'll be back tonight and if you don't remember by then…well…we're done."_

Did I really say that? Thinking back I remembered the shocked look on his face…it hurt to see him like that. To see him in pain especially when I was the one who inflicted it on him. Damn…maybe I should just go get something to eat at Ichiraku's. Yeah…that'll calm me down. Hopefully.

"Naruto!!" A pink-headed girl bounded in my direction. Sakura…*sigh* I don't know if I'm in the mood for her attitude right now. Then again…maybe she'll be able to cheer me up. Ah, who am I kidding? Like that will ever happen.

"Hey." There was no emotion in my voice. Shit. I sound like Sasu…that person.

"Something wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in wonder.

"Hn." I seriously spend too much time with that bastard.

"Come on, let's go to Ichiraku's. I'll treat." The smile on her face would have convinced most people, I've know her too long not to realize she plastered it on her face in order to get what she wanted. Well, I might as well just tell her. Actually, I've been telling her everything about my feelings for Sasuke even before we were together. I guess she was like my best girl friend or something. Hinata seems to be blushing even more around me lately though. I still don't know why.

"Fine." Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me into a seat, ordering for the both of us. I didn't object since she ordered my favorite. While we waited for the food, she was very determined to figure out what was with me so I started explaining. Only after she asked me why I wasn't with Sasuke on our second anniversary. Even she remembered!

"Naruto…?" It seems I have been zoning out.

"Hn? Oh, sorry. I was thinking. Alright I'll tell you." Her features lit up and her green eyes shone with curiosity. I told her everything. How I had the gift and how the bastard had forgotten completely and all the way to the last second when I slammed the door. She looked at me like she was watching some kind of soap opera…it was sort of creepy.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" I asked.

"So what did you get him?" Tsk…typical. Of course that's what she wants to know.

"Just something."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"NARU!!!"

"No, and don't call me that."

"PLEASEEE!!!!"

"No." This time, I turned around to pay the bill. Sakura was still ranting behind my back but honestly, I wasn't showing anyone what I got Sasuke until he saw it first. I'm just trying to be hopeful that the bastard actually remembered by the time I get there tonight.

After bidding goodbye to the old man, I proceeded to walk out of the shop. Sakura sat there with a blank expression on her face. It made me uneasy so I quickened my pace and took a short cut to the training grounds. It was always easy for me to think when I was there. Actually I might just take a little nap.

Luckily, I didn't pass anyone on the way there so it was easier to think. Plus, no one was on the training fields today either. Yay! Lying down in the very middle of the fields I stared up at the sky. After about a few seconds I closed my eyes and Sasuke appeared in front of me. He was smiling that sweet smile that no one else saw but me. A genuine smile. One with love. Lots and lots of love. Love for me.

Letting my thoughts drift, I just lay there.

**Kiba's POV**

What was Naruto doing on the ground? I was hoping Akarmaru and I could have thrown in some training. We haven't done anything in a while but I never thought I'd find Uzumaki here. The blonde was supposed to be with his bastard.

"Isn't today May 8th?" I whispered this to Akamaru. He tilted his head up to me and gave a little nod. Hmmm…that mean's it's their second anniversary isn't it? Did they break up?

I felt my heart speed up. The past two years I have been stuck watching Uchiha take advantage of _my_ poor little Naru. The countless times that I've met up and consoled Naruto for something that bastard did are the reasons why every moment I'm hoping they end it. If he was mine, he'd always be treated right. That gorgeous face shouldn't belong to that dumbass.

"Hey, Naruto." He opened his eyes slowly and adjusted them to the light. I wonder how long he'd been there.

"Oh," Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his bright blue eyes. "Kiba. Hey." Akamaru barked for recognition. "Heh, what's up Akamaru?" The blonde asked as he reached over to stroke the dog's fur. Akamaru eased into the touch, feeling comfortable. Ha…if only that was me.

I took a seat on the grass next to Naruto and Akamaru.

"So why are you out here on your anniversary?" I figured I might as well just get to the point. He looked at me, seeming extremely surprised.

"Heh…wow."

"What?"

"You remember and it's not even _your_ anniversary. Sasuke forgot. Again." The look on his face gave me the urge to pull him close and kiss those sweet lips.

"He forgot?" Anger seeped into my voice. Of all the things he has done…this is the worst. Damn bastard forgot last year too and I tried to convince Naruto to end it then but he has been taken in too much. He forgave that ass-hole. No…not again. I'm going to make sure that this is the last time Sasuke has the chance to hurt my guy.

"Yeah…I told him that if he doesn't figure it out by the time I get back there tonight then we're done…I don't know if I regret saying that…" He sighed and looked down.

"Naruto." As I saw him pick his head up, I continued. "He's a bastard." I saw him cringe. "You know it's true. He doesn't even remember the most important day of the year! Why don't you find someone who will actually care about you?"

There was a pause as the words sunk in.

"I…" Waiting for him to continue felt like an eternity.

"You…?"

"I know…"

"You know what?" This time his head snapped and he looked at me straight in the eyes. He's been crying. Staring into those red, teary eyes I was at a loss for words.

"You don't know anything," his voice soft but serious, "He may be a bastard but he loves me." My heart stopped when he said the L word.

"Does he?" I croaked out, managing to keep the fear out of my voice.

"He does. I know it. He forgets things, so? Everyone forgets stuff. I should know! He didn't forget because he doesn't care, he forgot because…because he…" He trailed off and I continued.

"Is lying to you?"

"Damn it Kiba! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" The true anger in his tone scared me. Akamaru back away a little. "You don't know a damn thing! And why would you care anyways?!?"

"I know one thing." My heart was on the verge of breaking into tens of thousands of pieces.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Anger was still rich in his voice.

"Actually two. One, over these past two years he has only taken advantage of you. And two…I love you." My mind screamed. Did I just admit that? Have I lost it? Damnit…I waited for his reaction.

Tears?

"Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN! KIBA!!!!!"

"What?" Not knowing what I did wrong, I feared the worst: he would say he hated me and never wanted to see me again.

"WHY?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell did you have to say that? Why? My life's currently screwed up enough! You were supposed to be the one that made me feel better! Why…why'd you fall for me?"

"Because. I did."

"That's not a reason you damned idiot!"

"I just do. Sorry."

"AHHHH! My head is going to fall off. I have to go." Naruto was performing hand signs to transport back to his house. No…

"Wait! Naruto! Wait! I—" He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving me sitting there. I slammed my fists into the ground. What did I just do?

**Naruto's POV**

What just happened…? I thought Kiba was just…damn, everything's weird.

I looked around my apartment. Clothes and other things were all over the place. The couch had money, candy and other condiments sticking out of the cushions. Half of the cupboards in my kitchen were open and cups of ramen were falling out.

Walking to my room, I pulled my shirt off and threw it somewhere. I'll find it again sometime. Dropping down onto my bed I stared up at my ceiling. Thinking, yet again.

Maybe…maybe Kiba's right. Sasuke…no. Sasuke really does care about me. I know it. Screw whatever anyone else thought. And screw Kiba. I can't believe he said he _loved_ me. I just don't want to believe it was true. He was like my best friend. Like Sakura, I told him everything. It was easy to trust him but why did he have to go and ruin everything?!?

That's it. If he doesn't stop then I can't be his friend anymore. Wait, what? I don't want that to happen…but it's going to if he doesn't give up. Stupid Inuzuka.

Glancing at the clock I saw it said _5:30pm_. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap before heading over to Sasuke's. Yupp. Being there for _8:00pm_, actually no, _8:45pm._ He forgot so he can wait just a tad longer right.

Slowly, I drifted off into sleep, hoping my dreams would take away the current pain in my heart and confusion in my mind.

* * *

**TBC?**

**So, what did you think? Tell me! ^^ **

**Love ya all 3 **

**~frozentears596~**


	2. Understanding

hey! thanks to everyone that read the first chapter! hope you guys like the second one!!! =)

* * *

Chapter 2

Angel of Mine

**Kiba POV**

Have I completely and utterly lost my mind!?! Apparently because I think I just destroyed my friendship with Naruto and obliterated any chance of him leaving that bastard for me. I mean, come on it's like—

Was that rain? My head tilted upwards at the glooming sky and I watched as the droplets fell on my face. It was light at first but picked up quickly and within a few moments I was soaked. Great, just great. The perfect way to end the perfect day. Damn weather.

"KIBA!!" A voice called from behind me. Pivoting around, I searched for the person and saw a pink headed girl waving me into the Hidden Leaf Hospital. At first I wanted to act like I didn't see her and continue walking in the rain but when Akamaru whimpered from being wet I reluctantly headed to the warmth.

"Hey! What were you doing out in the rain? You'll catch a cold!" Sakura lectured, as if I didn't already know. I just shrugged as she dried Akamaru. Sitting down on a bench, my gaze drifted to the floor. The only thing I saw was Naruto. The only thing I heard was his voice. This could be a problem…

Suddenly a towel smacked me in the face. My head snapped up to see an annoyed girl standing no more than a few inches away from me.

"What the hell was that for?" I complained as she took a seat down next to me.

"What the hell is with the pissed off attitude?" She shot back. I grimaced, realizing how rude I've been acting.

"Sorry. Thanks…" The words came out muttered. Grabbing the towel off the top of my head, I dried my face and my hair, disregarding the rest of my dripping wet body.

"So what's wrong?" Sakura inquired, immensely out of curiosity and worry.

"Nothing…" Darting my eyes away from her intense gaze, I stared out the window, watching the rain fall and thinking about Naruto.

**Sakura POV**

Alright, what was with everyone today? First Naruto, now Kiba? Yeesh…men! But…he really looks upset; I wish he'd just tell me what was wrong for goodness sake! I let a sigh escape my lips and watched as the Inuzuka's head turned toward mine. His eyes were full of sorrow and longing. Now I really want to know what happened.

"Kiba…you can tell me if you want. I won't tell anyone. I'm trustable." A weak smile played across his features.

"I don't know. My life's a mess…"

"How so?"

"Too many things…"

"You know, it helps to talk about it."

"Does it?"

"It does." A sent him a warm smile, hoping it would get him to open up to me.

"Alright…so," He sat there, pretty much pouring his heart out. I listened quietly yet surprised at his strong emotions for Naruto. Geez…Naruto must be more popular than I thought, but that's beside the point. Hmm…its true Sasuke is a very forgetful person but he doesn't hate Naruto. He isn't using him either. I've seen his real feelings toward the blond before even though he doesn't know that I did. Hehe…

While Kiba was talking I was softly petting Akamaru's head and listening to the boy. When he finished speaking I looked up to find a pair of lonely brown eyes staring back at me.

"So, as you can see, I'm a pretty screwed up person." He laughed in self-pity.

"Oh don't worry, we're all screwed up." He smiled for real this time and I smiled back. "I get that it's hard for you to accept that Naruto is in love with Sasuke," I noticed him flinch as the mention of the _l _word but didn't say anything, "but you have to understand…they really do care about one another. Equally. And I know you seem to love Naruto but think about it. Would you rather have it always be awkward between you two now that you've confessed, or would you rather keep him as a friend and be able to always be near him?" His eyes widened at sudden realization then faltered back into depression.

"So I ruined everything. That's pretty much what you're saying." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not! Just give him some time. You have to remember, Naruto is still an idiot. Don't let him los a friend because of something like this. Plus, you never know he might just fall for you one day but until then, try not to focus only on him. Look around; if you pay attention you would notice your admirers." Another laugh came out as he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Haha, yeah. See! You never paid any attention to anyone besides you _beloved_ Naruto!" A blush enveloped his face and I gave him a hug. What? It was an impulse! He seemed shocked at first but eventually hugged back, smiling.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Yupp."

**Naruto POV**

A buzzing noise emanated from my alarm clock and I reached over to slam my fist down on it. Why the hell was it going off now? Its night time and it's not like I have anything…OH SHIT! I quickly scrambled out of my bad at stared at my clock in utter disbelief. _9:28pm_.

Great! Sasuke's going to kill me! Wait…I'm mad at him so…AHHHH! I've got to get ready. Like NOW. Damn…

As I ran into the shower, I threw my clothes wherever and turned the water to hot. Just have to get showered, get dressed, and get out. Five minutes? Maybe…

**Sasuke POV**

Okay, Sasuke, calm down. Naruto's just late. That's it. Late. Yeah. He's fine. There's no way he can still be mad. Right?

I slumped down into the chair and surveyed the scene in front of me. The lights were dimmed and candles were placed all around the room. The largest one was in the middle of the dining table where there were also two covered plates. On my plate was just the cover and some sushi underneath but on Naruto's plate was a huge bowl of his favorite ramen covered with a shinning silver cover. Attached to the cover was a single red rose, a note, and a box.

Panning my view to the door, there were rose petals scattered along the floor and a small light coming from the bottom of the door. I sighed. Where was Naruto?

Standing up, I walked into my bedroom and looked over myself again for about the hundredth time in the past, oh, five minutes maybe? I was wearing low riding black jeans and a black dress shirt. It was buttoned up only halfway, exposing my chest where a necklace Naruto gave me a while back hung. Holding the teardrop shaped pendant in between my fingers I smiled at the memory.

"_Sasuke!!!!!"_

"_What, dobe?" _

"_Just take it, would you???"_

"_I didn't get you anything so no."_

"_I don't fucking care bastard, just take it and swallow your damn pride!" The blonde tackled me to the ground and forced the necklace around my neck._

"_What the—"_

"_Hehe, take that teme! If you ever take it off I will cut your dick off and feed it to the fish." My eyes widened at that statement, then I laughed because he seemed serious. _

"_Yeah right."_

"_Hmph!"_

"_Fine. I won't take it off…on one condition." _

"_Teme…!!! What?"I licked my lips seductively and answered in a husky voice, pulling his face towards mine since he was still sitting on top of me._

"_Do I need to answer that question, babe?" Before he could protest I pulled him in for a kiss. He objected at first but when he gasped it gave my tongue entrance and we battled for dominance. Easing into the kiss, he took over and I—_

The flashback ended when a harsh knock brought me back to reality. Taking one more look in the mirror and ruffling up my hair a little, I headed for the door. For some reason I felt nervousness creeping into my body. My heartbeat speeded up and my hands started to shake. What the…? I stepped back. Okay, Uchiha! Cool it dude. Deep breath. Close your eyes. Count to three. _1, 2, 3._ Open. Alright, here I go.

Reaching forward I placed my hand on the doorknob. A smile graced my features but quickly disappeared when I realized it wasn't my boyfriend standing there.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up?"

"Kisame. What do you want?" I spoke through clenched teeth. The last thing I wanted was to have this bastard standing in front of me. It could only mean one of two things. One, something was wrong with Itachi. Or two, something was about to happen that involved my blond.

**Naruto POV**

Good, that didn't take too long! Surveying my handiwork I smiled. I'm actually pretty sexy. Haha…

My reflection showed me a _man_ wearing a purple dress shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Under the shirt I was wearing a white wife beater so I didn't bother to button the shirt. Turning on my heal, I snatched my phone off my bed, grabbed my keys off the hook by the door, and ran out, locking the door behind me.

Once I was outside I noticed it wasn't as dark as usual. There was a full moon out tonight and no clouds so you could see all the stars twinkling. I've always believed that my ancestors and people who have died before me are up there, watching over us all. The Forth, my mother Kushina, The Third, Pevy-Sage, Asuma, maybe even the first and second Hokage's. Who knows?

After about another ten minutes of walking and almost running into trees I was in front of Sasuke's house. I glanced at my watch. _9:45pm._ Hehe…so much for five minutes.

Oh well! I walked up to the front steps and was about to knock on the door when I heard voices. I easily recognized one as Sasuke's but the other one wasn't definable. Something in me says that I've heard it somewhere before but I just can't seem to put a name to it.

Naturally, I would have just walked in but I heard my name and got interested so I knelt down and listened.

"How do you know this is true?" There was anger and annoyance seeping through Sasuke's voice.

"Look I know it's hard to believe but it's true." The other voice stated nonchalantly.

"Hn."

"What?"

"You've got no proof."

"And?"

"He's not one of them. I know Naruto! I'm in freaking love with the dobe, for crying out loud! There is no damn way he is one of them. That's final. Get out." The hostility in his boyfriend's voice was high.

"You're going to regret this, Sasuke. You will. I'm sorry for Naruto." The other voice seemed to have finished. Sounds of chairs being pushed and footsteps heading towards my position instinctively made me bolt upright and know on the door, knowing that if I got caught it would not be so good.

After I knocked, the footsteps on the inside seemed to have stopped and a lighter pair of feet began to move. Within a few seconds I was face to face with an upset Sasuke and a dude that looked sort of like a fish. Wait…I've seen this guy before…what was his name…? Kishy? Kookery? Keal? Kissa? Kisa…me! Kisame!!! Right! But where have I seen him? I don't remember.

"Naruto!" A surprised but happy look took over Sasuke's face. "Happy Second Anniversary Babe!" I smiled quizzically at his sudden change in emotion but went along with it as he leaned in to kiss me. We held that kiss a little longer than necessary and only stopped because _someone _cleared their throat. Sasuke reluctantly turned around to re-introduce us.

"Naruto this is Kisame, an old…friend of mine. Kisame, this is Naruto, the love of my life." I found myself smiling as he said that but stopped when I saw the disgusted look on the fish-faced weirdo.

"Yeah, nice to meet you but I've got to go." Before I could say anything else, he zoomed past us and out of sight. Well that was weird…

"Naru?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you…" He trailed off, obviously unsure of how to continue his statement.

"Forgive you? Yeah hun." He smiled and pulled me into his house, shutting the door behind us.

My eyes looked over the set-up and I was amazed. It was romantic and beautiful. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a box and handed it to Sasuke.

"What's this?"

"Your present of course! Silly, teme!" I giggled. He smiled and took the box, shaking it first then pulling the ribbon. He lifted the cover off and stared at the present inside. Taking it out he held it up to the light. It was a gold ring with an emerald stone on it.

"Its beautiful…"

"Like you?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Like you." He slipped the ring onto his right hand and tackled me. We were on his couch, making out. Clothing was being scattered everywhere. I forgot everything. Kiba. Kisame. Everything. Nothing else mattered besides the guy I was with right now. No one mattered more than Sasuke.

* * *

**TBC? **

**What do you think so far? I realize the ending was just a _little _cheesy but oh well! I like cheesy!!!! ^^ Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chappie =)**

**~frozentears**


	3. The Truth

**Okay, well I havent updated this story in about three months. Hehehe my bad...so listen, I'm going to be making the chapters of this story short, probably about this length, therefore I'll update more frequently. Is that okay with you guys? Anyways, enjoy the chapter =)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Angel of Mine

**Sasuke POV**

My eyes fluttered open from the vibrations of my phone under my pillow. Before taking it out I looked at Naruto. Heh…he looked so cute and innocent. I moved a lock of hair from his face and smiled.

For a few seconds my thoughts flickered back to Kisame's warning last night. No…Naruto is NOT one of them…I'm not going to even consider that anymore. Nope…

I grabbed the phone from under my pillow to see that I had five new texts. Now what? Flipping it open, I went to the message screen.

_Kisame: I'm not lying…I wish you'd take my warning seriously… 8:15am_

_Kisame: Sasuke? Can you at least say something? 9:30am_

_Kisame: What? Mad at me now? 10:17am_

_Kisame: Damnit…answer me for crying out loud. My phone won't let me call anyone! 11:28am_

_Itachi: Sasuke. Kisame isn't lying. Call me when you can. 12:08pm_

WTF…why is Itachi, of all people, getting involved to tell me this stuff? He does not believe in this. No way. No fucking way…

Naruto moved. Is he waking up? Well…it is almost 12:30pm…we should probably get up. I leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Babe, it's late. Get up."

After I saw his eyes open up I walked into my closet to at least find some underwear…considering I currently wasn't wearing anything…hehe…hey! Naruto wasn't wearing any either! So no yelling at me…

Eventually I found some boxers at the back of my closet, and yes. They are clean.

**Naruto POV**

I saw Sasuke putting on his boxers and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Last night was perfect…I just wish I could get what I overheard out of my head. What were they talking about…?

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I got up and followed Sasuke into the closet. He just had jeans on, no shirt. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning." I said chirpily into his ear.

"Ha, more like good afternoon hun." He turned around, put his hands around my waist, and I switched my hands to around his neck.

"Well, whether its morning or afternoon, it's good."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you're here with me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

**Kisame's POV**

"DAMNIT! ITACHI!" I screamed for my boyfriend. Where the hell is he? I heard feet coming down the stairs. He came around the corner and into the kitchen while fixing his tie.

"What's wrong?"

"Your damn brother won't answer the phone!" He chuckled. "You think this is funny!"

"Babe, it's serious, I get that. It was their two year anniversary yesterday. They probably just want to be together. I texted Sasuke a little bit ago. He'll call me soon enough so we can talk all this stuff out."

"We don't have time!" Itachi pecked me on the cheek before grabbing his lunch.

"No one is going to die yet. We have time. Calm down, ok? Love you. I'll take you out to dinner tonight when I get home from work. Bye!" With those last words, I watched my boyfriend run out the door and hop into his car.

I sighed. Sasuke better call Itachi by the end of today. If he doesn't…well, then I'll just have to get a little forceful to show him the seriousness of this situation.

**Itachi's POV**

Gosh. I really wish Kisame would stop stressing out over this so much. I know it's a big deal but it can wait a few hours.

Although when he told me I was worried…I glanced at my phone.

Sasuke…you better call me…

**Kiba's POV**

I walked out onto the streets of Konoha, Akamaru by my side, absolutely confident. I wonder who Sakura was talking about when she said I had _admirers_. Come on. Me?

"Hey Kiba!" Ha, speak of the devil. Here she comes.

"Hey."

"How you feeling?" She asked, seemingly worried.

"A lot better. Thanks to you." She smiled when I said that. Ever notice she has a gorgeous smile?

"Anytime!"

"Ha, you have lunch yet?"

"Nope, I just finished all Tsunade-sama's errands. I was about to go home and grab something."

"Pssh, let's go to Ichiraku's. My treat." I offered. I mean, it was the least I could do after what she did for me yesterday.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's the least I could do."

"Thanks!"

"And maybe I can get you to tell me who you were referring to yesterday." She cocked her head quizzically.

"Huh?"

"Remember you said I had _admirers_?" Realization clicked and she laughed.

"Oh yeah! Haha, you're not going to get that out of me." She winked and ran towards the ramen stand. I chased after her.

"We'll see about that!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Alright. Dobe is currently occupying the bathroom so I have about an hour. Haha, yeah, he's like a girl. Takes forever to get ready.

I picked up my phone and dialed. Putting it to my ear, it rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Itachi? Hey. It's Sasuke."

"Oh, bro. We've got something to talk about."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did Kisame tell you that Naruto's…"

"He told me. I don't believe him."

"He isn't lying. It's the truth."

"How do you know!"

"The tests came back. Positive. Sasuke…you've got a month before they come for him."

I dropped the phone. There was no way…no fucking way…

Naruto's not an Angel. There weren't Devils after him.

Its all a lie…

_And what if it's true?_ The voice inside my head stated bluntly. Well…if it's true…I don't know what I'd do.

* * *

**TBC?**

**Sooooo...what did you think? Btw I'm still debating on the side realtionship. Tell me in a review if I should do KibaSaku, or KibaHina? Thanks! =)**


	4. Proof

**Told ya id be fast!^^ Seeeeee I actually kept my promise. Lmao, so I hope you like the chapter. Haha, thnx to the ONE person that gave me an answer about KibaSsku ot KibaHina, but I guess youre right. It makes a hell of a lot more sense to have a KibaSaku then to randomly throw Hinata into the story where it wont make any frekaing sense haha.**

* * *

Angel of Mine

Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

The day went like any other for Naruto and Sasuke, even though they had woken up around noon.

They spent most of their time together until around dinner time. When they reached Ichiraku's, after Naruto's excessive begging, they ate and ran into Kiba and Sakura. Apparently they hadn't left since lunchtime. According to Sakura, they were just talking.

Yeah, talking the entire time. Sure…

**Kiba's POV**

Oh shit. Naruto…with Sasuke…

"Hey Kiba! Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, with a huge grin on his face.

"What's up Naruto?" Sakura answered. She gave me a sympathetic look…I guess she knew I might not be ready to say anything to him yet. Damnit. I thought I said I was over and done with this guy. He's just going to be my best friend. That's it. That's all it will ever be.

"Eh, nothing much. Sasuke and I just had an awesome anniversary yesterday and we're spending the day together. How about you?" The blond replied happily. Sakura smiled at Naruto, and then turned to Sasuke.

"So you finally remembered? Nice, Sasuke, just…nice." She laughed as Sasuke sent her a 'you had to, right?' look and turned back to Naruto.

"Nothing big to talk about. Kiba and I were just chilling out here for most of the day."

"Sweet, so did you guys-" Naruto began before being so rudely interrupted by Sasuke.

"So it's a date." I felt my cheeks burning. WHAT!

"No, no! Sakura just…and I…we aren't…we're just friends! Right, Sakura?"

**Sakura's POV**

Just friends…eh? Hear that sound? It sounds like shattering glass. Well, that was my fragile heart shattering into oblivion.

"Uh…right. Friends." I forced a smile, somehow managing to speak past the lump in my throat.

"See! Told you. Just two friends hanging out. Can't a girl and guy do that kind of thing anymore?" Kiba explained, still a little red in the face.

"Hn. Sure." Ha, the ever so talkative Sasuke just loves to mess with people. Well, it's not like I should be surprised. Naruto may have been a clueless idiot but Sasuke knew Kiba like Naruto since the day they began dating! I mean who wouldn't know? Jealously was coming off of Kiba in waves!

"Oh give it a rest Uchiha!"

"Make me."

"Grrr…"

"Hmph, what are you going to do, bite me?"

"Hah, don't tempt me."

"Gosh! Would you two knock it off before I smack you both in the head!" I intervened. If I didn't do anything they would be at it for the rest of the afternoon.

They stopped immediately, looking in different directions. Kiba at me, and Sasuke at Naruto. We stayed quiet for a little while until Sasuke opened his mouth again.

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey, babe, I have to get going. I promised my friend I'd meet him somewhere. We've got some business to take care of. I'll be back pretty late tonight so don't wait up ok?" He was leaving? And he'd be home _late_?

"Umm…ok. Bye hun." Sasuke leaned over and kissed me. When he pulled away I wanted to pull him back but didn't. He said goodbye to Kiba and Sakura then left the ramen stand. I sighed.

"Everything ok Naruto?" I rotated my gaze to my pink haired friend. She had a sympathetic look in her eye.

"Yeah, everything's great!" Lying through my teeth really isn't that hard. She seemed to believe me.

"So everything seems to be going great with you and Sasuke." That wasn't Sakura. Kiba? Hmm…I haven't talked to him since what happened yesterday…but from the looks of it…maybe he's over it. Phew…good. I didn't want to lose a friend.

"Totally!" I sent him the most sincere smile I could muster.

"That's good. By the way, dude, we have got to hang out sometime. I mean we could go skateboarding in Konoha Park if you want. You know, like we used to?" He seemed to be really trying…I smiled and nodded my head eagerly. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Ha, great. Give me a call whenever you're free, ok? I got to run; my mom needs me to help her put together this new desk we bought. She just can't seem to ever get the instructions right. I'll catch you guys later!" Kiba smiled and ran out of the shop. The second he was out of hearing range Sakura banged her head on the table.

"Sakura…?"

"I don't know what's going on!"

"Hun, calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"He doesn't like me!"

"Kiba?" She nodded as tears began to stream down her face.

"It's just…yesterday…after he told you everything he was out in the rain…I made him feel better and just being with him…damnit, I don't know!" She cried more. I moved closer to where she was and let her sob into my shoulder. I guess I wasn't the only one with problems…

**Sasuke's POV**

Damnit. I hated just leaving like that but I needed to see Itachi face-to-face.

Walking up to the door, I banged on it as hard as I could. Seconds later, my brother opened it.

"Take out your anger on the door, will you? What the hell did it ever do to you?" He joked. I wasn't amused. There was a permanent scowl on my face.

"Just let me in."

"Demanding much?"

"You've turned into such a freaking girl, you know that?"

When I walked in, I stopped in the living room where there were two other people. One I knew. The other, I didn't. Itachi walked right past me and sat down next to the one I knew. Kisame.

"Well, are you going to sit or what?" Fish face asked me. I glared at him.

"I'm not here to get comfortable. I want to know why the hell you keep telling me these lies about my boyfriend!" Before Kisame could retort an answer for me, the other, still unknown person spoke.

"How do you know it's a lie?" I didn't answer him.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Yasuo. He's going to be able to help us with Naruto." My brother answered.

"_Peaceful one_? Really? Nice name. Baka."

"So you really are doubtful. Guess I'll have to prove it. But first let me explain. Will you stay quiet long enough for me to explain, Sasuke?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I silently sat down, waiting for him to proceed even though everything in me just felt like yelling.

"Alright. Naruto's father, Minato was also an Angel. He was one of our best warriors…but he fell in love. He fell in love with a woman that goes by the name of Kushina. She was a Devil. She loved him back. They ended up having a kid in the one place where it didn't matter what you were. They had him here on Earth but were killed soon after the birth." So far, so _fake._

"The child, Naruto, was kept hidden thanks to many of the humans. I've kept close watch over him because at some point he would awaken to become one of the strongest in existence. Though, Devil or Angel…that was still a mystery." Still no hardcore evidence. I'm not convinced.

"The tests came back saying he had angelic blood running through his veins. As soon as we heard we began taking the necessary precautions but the Devils heard and of course were not pleased. They want to change him. Make him a Devil. They will be here in a month, maybe sooner, to get Naruto and kill whoever gets in their way." Maybe I believe a little bit now but…

"And how do I know you're not just some nut job who overdosed on crystal meth or something?" Kisame was glaring at me as I said that.

**Kisame's POV**

That little bastard needs to shut his trap once in a while. He's so lucky Yasuo doesn't get offended easily.

"Shut up and watch." I barked at the raven haired boy I'd eventually have to call my brother-in-law. I nodded to Yasuo so he could prove to Sasuke this was a serious deal.

"Fine." That shut him up. Yasuo nodded back at me and stood in the center of the living room.

Suddenly a light enveloped him and he was lifted off of the ground. Merely seconds later, bright, shining white wings sprouted from him back and spread out across the room. He lowered back to the ground and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Believe me now?"

* * *

**TBC?**

**So yeah, there it is^^ Reviews please! It gives me motivation to write! =) Haha, love you all! **


	5. Planning

**SORRY! I've been seriously out of it lately. People are telling me one thing or another and its just confuzzling. It kinda threw me out of the writing mood so thats why it took me a little longer than I hoped to get this out. Ohh and I start high school on this upcoming Monday so the earliest I will be updating after this week will be once a week...you know, if I don't have some damn projects to work on. Oh anyways, enough of my blabber, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Angel of Mine

Chapter 5

**Sasuke's POV**

This was not happening. This is all a dream. In about five seconds, I'm going to slap myself and I'll wake up.

"Sasuke…?" I heard Itachi say, worry in his tone. Like it matters! That's not the real Itachi anyways. I'm still in this damn dream.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five!" I whispered the words quietly to my dream self and then smacked myself across the face. "SHIT." All that did was make my cheek hurt.

Rubbing my now throbbing face, I shifted my vision back to the impossible figure in front of me. Yasuo is what they called him. Right? This man with the wings sprouting from his back was the man that spoke lies about my beloved. _He_ was the one I did not trust in this dream.

My eyes flickered around the room, trying so hard to find a way out of this place. The unreal Kisame and Itachi were watching me, talking to me, attempting to attract my attention, but I was not fazed. I _must_ find a way to leave this dream for I was afraid it would soon become a nightmare.

I only wish I wasn't so stupid, and then maybe, at that point in time, I would have known this nightmare, was soon to become my reality.

**Itachi's POV**

"Sasuke! Snap out of it!" I shook my brother's shoulders with as much force as I could but he did nothing. He barely did so much as to blink. What's going on…? How something like this could upset him so much to the point where he reaches the stage of completely not believing was amazing to think about.

In his eyes…I could see it there. The utter disbelief. He was scared. But why wasn't he answering me?

"KISAME!" I screamed, my body shaking. My boyfriend stood up quickly and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Yeah?" He seemed so nonchalant about the situation that I was about to strangle that fish face that I apparently adore.

"Yeah? That's all you can say? _Yeah?_ Kisame…! LOOK AT SASUKE! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S ABSOLUTELY OUT OF IT!" All my anger came out and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. I was too aggravated about getting Sasuke to hear me that I didn't fight back.

"Babe, calm down. Sasuke's doing what he always does." Pushing him away, I turned, my eyes locked on his.

"What do you mean?" My head was cocked to the side. What could my boyfriend know about my brother that I don't know?

"Hun, whenever something happens that is completely unbelievable to him, or that he just subconsciously chooses not to want to believe, he'll think that he's in a dream. Why else would he slap himself like that? For fun? Nah, he'd only do that for Naruto and it definitely wouldn't be in the face." Kisame winked at me and I laughed. How come I didn't realize that sooner?

"So how do I get him out of it?"

"Simple. _You_ have to slap him." He paused and then clarified. "In the _face_." I glared slightly at my boyfriend before turning to my brother who was still sitting on the couch, looking into oblivion.

Positioning my hand correctly, I closed my eyes and slapped him as hard as I possibly could. The sound echoed through the house. The second the sound stopped, a very agitated voice followed.

"What the fuck did you do that for Itachi?"

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking home with Naruto. It was late and he offered. Ha, it's not like this was a date anyways. All that was on my mind was Kiba…His eyes, his smile, his laugh…

To think he'd probably never even consider me as someone to love created such an unbearable pain in my chest. The only thing that lessened the pain was talking to Naruto…he was the only one listening to me right now.

"Sakura-chan?" I looked up from the ground I had been staring at as we walked to my house. Naruto's large blue orbs were locked on me. They were filled with concern. I smiled weakly at him.

"Everything's fine, don't worry." He stopped walking. I stopped and looked at him, as if questioning his reason for stopping. Like I didn't know. Pssh…

"You told me about Kiba and everything relating to him. What else is bothering you? Or is it still that?" He inquired. I sighed deeply.

"Naruto…I don't know anymore. I like him. A LOT. And he's the only thing on my mind. What am I supposed to do about it? I mean…he even said it when we were all together. We're _just friends…_" My blond friend said nothing. He walked over and gave me a hug. I started to cry into his shoulder again. Why the hell was I crying again?

"Sakura, he's a douche. Haha, and by that I mean, he says things that he doesn't mean. He blurted that statement out in the spur of the moment merely because Sasuke was pestering him. You know how they can be." I stared at him blankly; trying to comprehend that large words just came out of his mouth. Oh, and that they were actually very insightful. Well, everything except the douche part. But that doesn't count.

I was going to say something but he continued, apparently not done.

"And sweetie, he'd be an idiot to _not_ like you. You're gorgeous, with sparkling green eyes and strawberry sweet hair, and you're such a great person. You're kind, caring, smart, thoughtful, and everything any guy would love. If he doesn't see all that then screw him!" We burst into laughter. He always did know how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Naruto…" He kissed me on the forehead and pushed open a door. Then I realized that was my apartment door. Hmm…apparently we got to my place while he was talking to me…? How…?

"Anytime babe! Now go get some rest, I've got a plan for you tomorrow. Meet me at my place at around ten-ish?" I cocked my head in curiosity. What did he mean by that?

"Umm…sure…?"

"Ok great! See you tomorrow!"

"Uh, yeah…bye!" I waved goodbye before shutting my door.

I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed laughing. Aw damn, what's that blond bozo up to now?

**Naruto's POV**

I walked away from Sakura's doorstep with a smile on my face and a plan in my head. Yeah, I'm going to get those two together one way or another!

Haha…I sighed. I wonder if Sasuke is seeing that fish guy again. I mean…they seemed to have some kind of business they needed to deal with and I guess…it had something to do with me. But does that give that teme a right to keep it from me! No fucking way!

Another sigh came out of my mouth. What was I talking about…? He'll tell me when it's time, right? Damn all these questions. Damn them to fucking hell. No one's going to answer them anyways.

How late is he going to be home…? NO! I said no more damn questions!

My eyes glanced up at the full moon in the partial night sky. The sun was setting behind me, its colors stretching across the sky like watercolors on a canvas. It made me remember a date I went on with Sasuke a long time ago. It was two years ago, our third date. He took me around town to places I've never been to, then we watched a movie, and had dinner at my favorite restaurant. Ichiraku's of course! It was perfect.

Ha…then, when I thought he was going to drop me home, we walked right by my house and went to this beach that I didn't even know was there! We sat down, no one else was around, cuddled, and watched the sunset.

I'd seen the sunset billions of times but…being there with Sasuke made it so much better. It felt like seeing the sunset for the first time. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. Reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and even tints of blue painted the sky and reflected in the endless ocean. I never forgot that day…it was amazing.

Wait…THAT'S IT! Kiba and Sakura would have such an awesome time I just have to make it a non-date in the beginning and ditch them later…oh! Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Sakura's going to love me for this! I can't wait to tell her!

I stuck my hands in my pockets and started whistling as I walked down the deserted sidewalk towards my place. Everything is going to work out great; those two are practically perfect for each other. I just have to get past Kiba's stupidity. Ha…wish me luck.

Hey…is that Kiba?

My eyes adjusted to the darkening night and I made out a figure walking towards me.

"Naruto! Hey bud!" I grinned from ear to ear. Ah, thank you fate.

"Kiba, yo what's up?"

**Sasuke's POV**

I was on my feet, enraged. Why the hell did he just slap me!

"Finally, you're out of it." Itachi sighed and collapsed on the couch I had just stood up from.

"What?" I asked him. What's going on…I just had the weirdest dream…

"You were thinking this was all a dream. I figured this would happen. Sasuke, it's not something to be taken lightly. Naruto's in danger and so are you."

"Do you really believe that he's an angel? Damnit, Itachi do you hear yourself?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. You're the one that seems to have selective hearing right now."

"Calm yourself. Look out the window." Yasuo was speaking now. I looked at him, wings still visible, and then walked over to the window. Though why I listened to him was beyond my current state of mind.

Slowly, I pushed back the light curtains to look out into the evening. There was still some light, though the sun was setting. The sky had a pink tint in one area while the opposite, where the moon was bright and full, was dark. A single star could be seen, but that was it.

My eyes flickered from the soon to be night sky, to the pavement. A figure was approaching, though he seemed to be oblivious to anything but his own thoughts. I squinted only to realize the figure was Naruto.

Leaning against the cold window, I watched him. Eyes closed, his hands were in his pockets and he was whistling. Hmph, not a care in the world. What a dobe…

Then…he opened his eyes for the slightest moment and I saw something. The bright blue eyes I fell in love with, seemed somehow brighter. In the darkening night, his eyes were a beautiful bright light. They were shinning…I could tell. I've never seen that before.

Naruto kept walking, unaware of my gaze. I said I'd be home late…I wanted to run out and hold him in my arms right there and forever. But I didn't move a muscle.

The second he was out of my line of view I turned to the people in the room. I spoke directly to Yasuo.

"Alright…I believe you." I have no idea why I just said that, and don't ask me why I'm about to say what I'm saying next, because it's going to sound ridiculous since I still don't think I fully believe all this. "So what do I have to do to keep the devils away from Naruto and me?"

* * *

**TBC?**

**Alright, what did ya think? Hahaha, don't you just love Naruto's matchmaking skills? Haha...hmmm...I wonder if it'll work out ok? And this Yasuo fellow...there's just something about him, don't you think? Or am I just paranoid? Oh well! Reviews are motivation! Thanks! Love you all! =)**

**~frozentears596**


End file.
